Sea Dreams
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Un amor nacido en dos especies diferentes, un amor que nace in importar la edad, el tiempo o la época. Un viejo amor de nuestra infancia que ahora viene a llenarnos de recuerdos y nostalgia, porque la sirenita no ha muerto, esta mas viva que nunca. Reto de San Valentin/Tema Libre-Ultimo día de la Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Yui reportándose con la entrega del reto de nuestro fandom de SAO.**

 **En mi caso escogí la sirenita, pero acá le doy un giro original que espero les guste.**

 **Este reto es dedicado a dos personas mi esposa Sakura Zala y mi querida Aiko-chan.**

 **Advertencia: los personajes acá contenidos no me pertenecen, solo los uso de disfrute para nuestros locos escritos.**

 **Sin más vamos al reto…**

 **Pasen.**

 **SEA DREAMS**

 **KiriAsu**

 **AU**

No había podido resistir más esa situación, su orgullo no se lo permitía, sus pares jamás se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchando la conversación tras las puertas del gran salón y por ende tampoco notaron como a gran velocidad y con lágrimas cautivas en sus ojos plata salió sin rumbo fijo hacia el ancho océano.

No quería ser la burla de nadie, pero al ser el hijo menor del gran rey del mar inevitablemente las miradas recaían en sí.

-No lo soporto!-grito bajo y mordiendo su labio con fuerza

"es un enano que nunca hará nada bien, puede ser el príncipe del océano, pero es una vergüenza"-había escuchado a la mano derecha de su padre

"apenas tiene 8 años Nerd, no esperaras que sea como todos..el es un caso especial"-le respondió apenada su querida madre.

Si, era cierto apenas contaba con 10 años, pero a esa edad ya debía como todo tritón de desarrollarse para ser un joven, esa era la evolución y en su caso eso no se aplicaba porque parecía todo un inofensivo pececito que no le haría daño a nadie.

Sus aletas apenas y podían con aquella velocidad, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta del largo camino que había recorrido hasta que fue atrapado sorpresivamente por una tormenta de mar, una tormenta que lo lanzo más lejos de lo que pudiera haber previsto. Era tanta la velocidad que lastimado no pudo aguantar mucho y perdió el conocimiento, mientras que pensaba "sálvame"

"Te llevare lejos querido, serás solo mío"

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, aquella que se había dejado observar después de aquella torrencial tormenta. Sus ojos mieles como el ámbar más puro era lo único que podían ver con claridad bajo la manta que se había puesto y así salir de su hogar, sus pequeños pies corrían con alegría, nada le podría quitar la ansiedad de ir a observar su amado mar, aquel de quien se había enamorado desde que tuvo conciencia.

"He sido una niña pequeña que jugando en la playa, encuentro de tarde en tarde un guijarro más fino o una concha más bonita de lo normal. El océano de la verdad se extiende, inexplorado, hermoso e infinito delante de mi"-pensaba mientras que sus pies descalzos sentían la grácil sensación de estar sobre la arena, sus ojos brillantes como joyas no dejaban de observar el enorme mar-"Mi querido amigo, eres enorme, diverso y fijo al mismo tiempo, para librarme así de toda suciedad que sienta con los días, así como tú cuando arrojas a tus playas entre estrellas de mar, corchos y algas las inútiles sobras de tu abismo"

El rugir suave de las olas y el viento frio la hacían suspirar de devoción mientras que sus labios finalmente dejaban ver una hilera de dientes blancos, dientes de leche que poco a poco se caían. En eso estaba cuando sintió como a sus pies algo peludo la acaricio.

-eh?-bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un cachorro, los ojos de este se entrecerraban mientras que jugaba a sus pies-que lindo!

Lo trato de agarrar con sus pequeñas manos, pero la agilidad del animalito era mucho mayor a la suya y finalmente se escabullo de sus intenciones

-Oye!-le grito cuando este agarro su capucha y con fuerza la arranco dejando a plena libertad un hermoso cabello rojizo enlazado con 2 listones a cada lado.

El canino cada vez se alejaba más al tratar de agarrarlo y en cada ocasión mordía con fuerza su vestido como queriendo decir que lo siguiera.

-Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto confundida al notar aquello y el pequeño cachorro dorado al escucharla metió su cola entre las patas, bajo la cabeza y gimió un momento, luego subió por unas rocas que se cruzaban por su camino.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento le dio de lleno lo que la hizo detener de improviso, no fue el frio de la madrugada, era una especie de gemido que venia del mismo sitio donde el cachorro corrió.

"No te acerques"

Escucho otra voz materializarse tras ella, pero al voltear no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño y con el llamado del cachorro corrió sin detenerse, las rocas en algunas salientes eran demasiado filosas, otras empinadas o resbalosas pero nada detuvo a la pequeña quien a cada segundo sentía más ansias en su corazón.

Su falda poco a poco se destrozaba y le causaba heridas en sus piernas, ella continuaba caminando y escalando con rapidez hasta que finalmente llego a la cima del gigantesco rompe olas notando la vista que había detrás de ella.

-Guau..Guau-escucho nuevamente y al bajar la mirada el cachorro estaba esperándola

-Me podrías decir a dónde vamos?-le pregunto cuando llego a su lado y este se acercó a un pequeño nicho entre el mar y las rocas.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo, el me pertenece"

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver la escena frente a ella. Un niño, sin lugar a dudas un niño estaba tirado en el lugar con heridas aparentes en su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad y trataba de moverse sin éxito. Comenzó a acercarse con cautela al notar algo que le llamo la atención, no tenía piernas como un humano, tenía una cola.

-"Como es posible?"-se preguntaba con sorpresa

-Quién eres?-escucho que aquella voz venia del pequeño quien sus ojos grises la observaban entrecerrados. Ella no perdió mas tiempo termino de llegar a su lado, se arrodillo frente a el y coloco una de sus manos en su frente y la otra en su cintura para tratar de llevarlo a recostar su espalda contra las rocas, pero noto de inmediato que el movimiento le causaba mas dolor. Sus ojos se aguaron, que podía hacer?

-Por favor, mantente consiente, te sacare de aquí

-No puedo..alejarme..del mar..moriré si lo hago-le respondió con esfuerzo parándola en el acto.

-Que eres?

-Un triton-el pequeño tomo su pequeña mano derecha y la sostuvo con fuerza-gracias, pero aléjate de mi humana, me puedes hacer daño

-Cómo puedo hacerte mas daño del que tienes?-le pregunto con tristeza-que te paso?

-Eres muy pequeña…para entenderlo

-Me necesitas, eso es lo que entiendo ahora, asi que debes de mantenerte despierto

-Lo siento, pero no puedo más, estoy demasiado cansado

-Te lo ruego-sus ojos derramaron sus primeras lágrimas, lagrimas que alejaron la suciedad del rostro del pequeño-abre los ojos, ni quiera se cómo te llamas!

-Ki…rito..lo..lo..siento-termino de susurrar cuando callo inerte en los brazos de la pequeña

-No!, resiste…no te mueras!-Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras sentía el frio cuerpo del menor, su acompañante la lamio para llamarle la atención y se acercó al límite del nicho donde el agua del mar estaba, escarbo un poco y regreso al pelinegro-El agua de mar?

Con esfuerzo llevo al pequeño a un lugar que le permitiera ayudarlo, su peso no ayudaba, parecía que era más fuerte de lo que su apariencia mostraba, pero su terquedad le ayudo a llegar.

"Sucias manos inmundas, manos de ser humano apestosas, deja de tocar a mi amado!"

-No veo que hayas aparecido para ayudar-le respondió al viento mientras que rasgaba parte de su rota falda y la usaba como paño.

"Como te atreves humana"

-Me atrevo porque parece que tu no lo haz echo-su canino compañero estaba erizado hacia el mar por lo que llevo sus mirar hacia las aguas del inmenso horizonte-supongo que eres de su misma especie-ninguna voz le volvió a responder por lo que resoplo, su mirada recayó en su paciente.

-"Es hermoso"-pensó mientras lo acariciaba con ternura lenta y suavemente, sus facciones aniñadas eran exquisitas, jamás había conocido algo semejante. Su mano derecha bajo a la altura de su pecho y sintió que el latir del corazón estaba algo acelerado. Suspiro.

 **Dos Horas después**

Desde que lo encontró no se había separado de el, curo como pudo sus heridas más superficiales haciendo acopio de su destrozada falda y algunas compresas que había usado. Le brindo cobijo en sus pequeños brazos para que no pasara frio, lo lavaba con las aguas salinas cada cierto tiempo para que no perdiera la humedad, asi su color parecía que regresaba también.

En su mente infantil no había pasado por alto la hermosa cola que el pequeño mostraba, algo que solo había visto en los cuentos que su madre solía leerle. Sonrió, parecía que se había encontrado con algo especial, además las palabras del pequeño antes de caer inconsciente le daban la razón.

-Debo de estar soñando

Al alzar su vista noto que el amanecer estaba a punto de mostrar su presencia y aun el pequeño no había abierto los ojos, su canino acompañante le había tratado de despertar lamiéndolo pero tampoco surtió efecto, eso la asusto por un momento, pero su respiración tranquila le demostró que no había nada que temer.

-Me gusta tu nombre, aunque es raro-decía con una risita mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el contorno del rostro infantil y se detenía por momentos en sus rosados labios-eh?-de pronto se topó con una cuerda que se escabullía en la camisa del pelinegro y al jalarla hacia afuera noto que contenía una insignia de oro-será que es un regalo de su familia?

Un sonido a su lado le hizo voltear hacia su acompañante canino quien estaba apoyándose contra su espalda y lamia la mano libre.

-Eres muy travieso, no tienes un hogar?

El cachorro dorado le gruño por un momento como negando su pregunta lo que la hizo sonreír

-Me puedes ayudar?-el can se levantó de inmediato-hacia arriba de las colinas por las que vine esta mi casa, puedes traer ayuda?

-…-El canino movió la cola con alegría mientras se acercaba a los dos pequeños y los lamia, luego se separó y salió corriendo rumbo a la conocida casa de la pequeña pelirroja.

-creo que lo llamare Kin-pronuncio con media sonrisa-ahora en que estaba?-bajo la mirada encontrándose con el rostro apacible-debes de despertar quiero saber quién eres, hay algo en ti que me atrae y no sé qué es.

El sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte dando un espectáculo hermoso, los pájaros de la costa comenzaron a cantar y alzar vuelo. La luz reflejada en el mar hacían resplandecer en una azulada aura al pequeño atrayendo la atención de su pelirroja acompañante, sus labios fueron mas atrayentes con aquella luz, su mano derecha sobre la contraria, la izquierda agarrando el extraño collar y sus labios juntándose en una agradable sensación que la recorrió entera.

No lo había pensado ni siquiera, aquel dulce rose la hizo temblar de alegría, su corazón salto, su mente se quedó en blanco y desde su estómago comenzó a sentir mariposas. Apretó con más fuerza sus manos y con su lengua delineo aquella salada y dulce cavidad. A su joven edad esto le pareció mas un sueño que una realidad, pero el peso que descansaba contra si, le hacía ver todo desde otra perspectiva.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados pudo notar como una luz blanca se dejaba ver desde el collar en su mano izquierda, abrió sus ojos confundida al notar este fenómeno-Que significa?-mientras decía aquello sus manos fueron tomadas por las contrarias, un gemido se dejó escuchar y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse-despertaste!

Ojos grises como la plata se dejaron ver al fin con la luz del claro día, haciéndola sonreír

-Son hermosos-dijo en voz baja pero fue escuchada

-Que son hermosos?-pregunto el moreno tocando con suavidad las manos que lo acariciaban y enfocando su vista en la persona que le ayudaba, sonrió-porque no te fuiste?

-Tus ojos, son hermosos-coloco su frente contra la del moreno haciéndolo sobresaltar y sonrojar- no me podía ir dejándote así.

-…-Aquellos ojos miel denotaban pureza y una fuerza increíble, era muy raro para aquellos humanos de tan corta edad, pero frente a si tenía la prueba de que eso era posible. Por un momento se quedo observándola, su mano derecha toco su rostro y con una sonrisa de ella lo acaricio sintiéndolo dulce y esos labios rosados, no supo porque pero le llamaron la atención-Eres una tonta por quedarte con esta temperatura, pero gracias a ti estoy bien, te lo agradezco-sus labios se dirigían a la mejilla cuando ella volteo su rostro ante aquellas palabras y termino dándole uno en sus labios.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante aquello, se separaron sonrojados y el collar volvió a brillar llamando la atención de su dueño

-Es extraño que brille ahora, debería de hacerlo cuando encuentre a mi pa…-quedo cortadas sus propias palabras cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se sentó aun con dolor y se tensó al ver la imagen de la pelirroja que con la luz de la mañana se veía muy linda y tierna- Mierda-dijo en voz baja

-Que sucede?-pregunto con su cabeza inclinada en pregunta

-…-Iva a responder cuando un par de gritos se escucharon cerca haciendo que el rostro de su acompañante volteara asustada rompiendo el momento. Antes de que esas personas llegaran a ellos o los avistaran el pequeño como pudo ante la confundida mirada de su acompañante se arrastró rápido y se lanzó al mar.

-Asuna, estas hay?-esa voz sonó masculina

-Oye-grito la pelirroja acercándose a la orilla sin hacer caso a la voz que la llamada, el pequeño volvió a salir un momento a la superficie-que haces?

-Nadie más que tú me debe ver, es peligroso

-Pero..

-Debo irme-saca su mano y le acaricia el rostro a lo que ella cierra los ojos momentáneamente-Tu nombre es Asuna?

-Así es-abrió sus ojos mieles tristes-no te volveré a ver Kirito?

-Lo harás, te lo prometo-tomo su mano y le dio su collar-mantenlo contigo hasta que nos veamos en el futuro, crece como una hermosa dama y siempre se fiel a esa terquedad tuya-medio sonrió-no me olvides, porque yo no te olvidare.

Los pasos se sentían más cerca asi como los ladridos de Kin.

-Jamás te olvidare

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver, debes de responderme una pregunta-la beso sutil en sus labios

-Cuál?

-Serás capaz de dejar atrás este mundo y venir al mío?

-Qué?-pregunto confundida

-Eres pequeña ya lo entenderás-observo el collar mientras que se alejaba de la orilla y del contacto con ella-Parece que este día me he encontrado con un hermoso tesoro-los ojos mieles se abrieron de sorpresa-El collar te ha escogido Asuna, gracias por salvarme, adiós.

" _El collar del destino te entregara a tu otra mitad cuando menos lo esperes, el amor será puro, las almas resonaran en uno solo y el mar entero sabrá quieres serán sus gobernantes por la eternidad"_

Recordó aquellas palabras que su madre le había dicho cuando apenas estaba cobrando conciencia en el mundo, era un tontería a su parecer, un mito más del océano sin bases y siempre llevo el collar para no entristecer a su madre. Pero ahora parecía que las cosas eran ciertas y agradecía aquella escapada de su hogar y a la tormenta que lo lanzo a este lugar porque había conocido a la portadora del collar.

Quien hubiese pensado que habría de ser humana?

-Nos veremos de nuevo Asuna-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que a gran velocidad iniciaba el retorno a su hogar, las heridas de su cuerpo no importaban, el dolor de la magnífica atención de su princesa, le hicieron perder todo temor.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

" Ya veremos si esa humana será tuya..tu eres mío con o sin ese collar"

La voz que se escuchaba no había llegado al pequeño Tritón, pero se había quedado lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba. Entrecerró sus ojos con veneno.

-Tu serás el rey del océano, yo seré tu reina, tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos..asi que ninguna mocosa indigna va a venir a quietarme lo que por tanto tiempo he luchado!-grito en cólera-Asuna, te has ganado de enemiga a la bruja y reina del océano!

Su risa malévola se dejó oír desde el interior de la cueva donde se refugiaba siendo su caldero el que mostraba las imágenes que con rabia e impotencia había observado.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

-Asuna!

-Es ella!-gritaba y corría una mujer de cabellos castaños rumbo a abrazar a su pequeña hija

-Mama me asfixias!-se quejo

-Lo siento, pero cuando este perro nos llevó a tu habitación y luego a la playa pensamos lo peor-sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas y cayeron con mas fuerza al verla-Mira como estas, que te paso?, quien te hizo esto?

-No me sucedió nada mama-le respondió dándole un beso en su frente y observando alegre a su padre- Solo vine por este lado porque quería ver el amanecer, pero me quede más tiempo del que debería.

-Ya te lo había advertido Asuna-le dijo su padre con voz severa-no podias venir por este lugar porque es peligroso y menos sin compañía.

-Pero no me sucedió nada papa, Kin solo los estaba guiando para que vinieran conmigo.

-Kin?-preguntaron ambos padres confundidos

-Es el nombre de mi lindo cachorro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el mencionado se lanzaba a sus brazos y la lamia contento-eres un buen perro Kin, gracias!

-Aun así no te escaparas de tu castigo mi niña-dijo el hombre mayor-mantendrás al cachorro, pero no saldrás de la casa por un buen tiempo, recuerda que eres una niña de sociedad y como una dama no puedes estar haciendo lo que quieras, debes de madurar más.

-Lo se papi, no me tienes que recordar algo que tengo a plena conciencia desde que nací-le miro frio haciéndolo sobresaltar- acaso no te cansas de planear mi vida como si fuera una marioneta?, acaso no has entendido que mi propia casa la siento como una jaula!-Sin dejar que ninguno de los adultos respondiera se alejó de ellos y sin voltear les dijo-Quería tener en este lugar una tranquila velada en familia, pero parece que eso es solo un sueño.

Corrió junto a su cachorro lo mas rápido que pudo, aun a su tierna edad habían cosas que las tenía claras, su vida solo era una farsa y ella quería libertad. Sus ojos acuosos en la soledad de su recamara cayeron sobre el collar que Kirito le había entregado.

-Espero volverte a ver-acaricio un momento sus labios-dejar mi vida atrás e irme contigo?, es eso posible siendo yo una humana?

Un viento frio ingreso desde el balcón trayendo una voz que reconoció.

-"Olvida lo que te dijo, eso nunca pasara, tu eres una indigna humana y Kirito es un Triton, mundos diferentes jamás se pueden cruzar, además el es mío"

-Si fuera tan tuyo debiste de cuidarlo más…es mi amigo no veo lo malo

-"Que ingenua eres"

-Di lo que quieras

-"Mi nombre es Sinon, recuerda bien ese nombre porque si vuelves a meterte en mi camino yo misma vendré a acabar con lo que más amas"

-Como quieras Sinon, soy Asuna y no tengo miedo a tus palabras

-"Pero que insolente eres, ya lo veremos, niña malcriada"

Con aquellas palabras el viento y la voz desaparecieron para dar paso a una tormenta que nadie había podido predecir. Los ojos miel se entrecerraron con reto, pero en poco tiempo cayo en su cama y con su amigo al lado, tenía sueño y debía recuperar la conciencia pronto, su padre no tardaría en venir a retarla y seguir manejando su vida con órdenes que detestaba.

El collar paso por encima de su cabeza y quedo anclado en su cuello, el aire salino y el sonido de la mañana en la costa fue su aliciente para quedarse poco a poco dormida, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo un hermoso tritón de cabello negro y ojos plata la acompañaron tomados de la mano.

-Kirito

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

Había nadado lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron, nunca pensó que la corriente de aquella tormenta lo llevara tan lejos, pero aun asi agradecía haber conocido a aquella personita especial.

A lo lejos pudo notar las luces de su querida ciudad natal, la hermosa Atlántida que a sus ojos era una joya invaluable.

-Príncipe!, Oh cielos Príncipe!-Escucho a lo lejos divisando la figura de un cangrejo que llegaba rápidamente a su encuentro.

-No seas tan escandaloso Sebastián, aún es muy temprano-le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Pero que dice mi amo?, usted ha estado desaparecido desde que el baile empezó y todos lo han estado buscando

-No te preocupes, hablare con mi padre una vez que me cambie

-Que se cambie?-pregunto consternado notando sus heridas-que fue lo que sucedió?, quien se atrevió a atacarlo?

-Nadie lo hizo Sebastián, solo fue una tormenta que me atrapo en su seno y me mando lejos, no debes de hacer un alboroto por eso, estoy vivo si es lo que te preocupa

-Perdone su majestad-bajo la cabeza con rapidez-pero siendo el príncipe heredero del océano, es mi deber de cuidarlo

-Y velar para que las ordenes de mi padre a su inútil hijo se cumplan no?-le pregunto irónico mientras que llegaba a las puertas del palacio.

-Pero que..-Sebastián fue interrumpido cuando una nueva voz se dejó oir a su izquierda.

-Kirito, Kirito..rápido, donde estabas se te hace tarde!

-…-El pelinegro volteo al encuentro de su amigo pez-se me hace tarde para que Flounder?

-Para la audiencia con tu madre, ella pidió que la vieras lo más rápido posible, acaso no te acuerdas?

-Mi madre aún está en el palacio?-pregunto sorprendido-pensé que después del baile se marcharía como siempre.

-Te acompaño-Flounder dijo con una sonrisa, misma que desapareció al ver el estado de su mejor amigo-que te paso?

-Nada importante-le respondió ceñudo a lo que Sebastián rebatió sus ojos en cansancio-iré a mis aposentos rápido, dile a mi madre que me presentare en pocos minutos y no, nunca me avisaron de nada.

Sebastián no dijo nada más y con rostro sumamente serio se dirigió al encuentro de la reina del océano mientras que Flounder acompaño a su amigo.

-Me contaras que es lo que te tiene tan contento para que esas heridas no te duelan?-le pregunto el pez.

-Tanto se nota que me paso algo?

-Sí, estas alegre, tu aura cambio

-…-El pelinegro se acercó a su amigo y le susurro muy bajo-no le digas esto a nadie, pero encontré a la dueña del collar…es una niña humana.

-QUE!

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

La reina esperaba impaciente la llegada de su travieso hijo, jamás le había gustado que la hicieran esperar y más por el estado en el que Sebastián le dijo que había llegado.

Pronto las trompetas de los soldados de mar le hicieron regresar su mirada al interior de la habitación donde esperaba justo en el momento en el que las puertas de abrían y su pequeño hijo ingresaba con porte orgulloso. Medio sonrió a eso con profunda decepción, aún no había crecido. Que podría estar pasando para que no se desarrollara como sus hermanas?

-Bienvenido hijo mío

-Buenos días madre-le respondió con respeto-No sabía que me citaste hoy

-Mis guardias no te hicieron llegar mi invitación ayer antes del baile?

-No

-…-Lo observo un momento de cabeza a cola-Tus heridas se deben a algún evento del que quieras hacer mención?

-Escape anoche del palacio

-Porque motivo

-Escuche lo que tu y el vizconde Nerd estaban hablando-su ceño se frunció-se burlaban abiertamente de mi como si yo no existiera.

-No digas tonterías

-No son tonterías-le dio una media sonrisa-porque gracias a ello y a la tormenta que me atrapo, termine en los brazos de la dueña de mi collar y de mi corazón.

-QUE!-grito en sorpresa poniéndose de pie. Se puso pálida, Sebastián y los guardias que estaban allí no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

-El collar brillo ante su calidez-cerro sus ojos recordando-sus labios, su ternura, su testarudez y su ingenuidad me demostraron que los mitos pueden ser reales, Asuna es la prueba tangible de que las cosas pueden ser reales si el destino así lo quiere.

-hijo..

-Además, lo he estado pensando desde que regrese-abrió sus ojos grises, ahora más plateados que nunca y la observo con determinación-la razón por la que no he crecido normalmente como un Tritón, fue preparado por el destino, para permitirme año tras año crecer a la par de ella. Crecer a la par de un habitante de la superficie, como la más hermosa de las niñas humanas que he visto en mi vida.

-una humana?

-Por eso trabajare duro a partir del día de hoy para ser el mejor príncipe que el Océano necesita tener, para que nadie dude de mis decisiones, para ser fuerte de corazón y espíritu y para que llegado el día de su afloramiento como mujer, pueda estar a su lado y brindarle mi apoyo en su decisión de dejar atrás su vida y venir conmigo o ser libre.

-…-La reina se acercó y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo-nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras de ti

-Pensamos que renunciaría a la corona-dijo Sebastián

-Nunca lo haría-sus ojos se enlazaron a los de su madre-Te prometo que seré el Tritón que siempre has querido que sea, pero te suplico que me acompañes en mi decisión. Se que al ser una humana será complicado..

-Si el collar brillo no hay nada que se pueda hacer hijo, solo espero que esa chica humana sea digna de llevar en sus hombros el título de Reina del Océano llegado el momento-su expreso se endureció-no quiero a ninguna mujer débil a tu lado.

-Asuna no lo es, te lo aseguro.

-La conoces?

-Su espíritu, acciones y palabras dijeron todo por ella

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar minutos después de que la charla entre madre e hijo terminara. La reina de cabello negro y ojos perla sonrió sincera, jamás habría pensado que aquella tonta historia que la familia de su esposo contaba fuera verdad.

-Sebastián?-le llamo

-Dígame su majestad

-Llama de inmediato a Alice y a Eugeo, los quiero en un minuto

-Como ordene-El rojo crustáceo salió raudo a cumplir la indicación de su señora sin tener idea del motivo de la llamada a esos dos. Una maestra de la corte y un Guardia real.

-Si el collar la ha elegido debe de asegurarme que sea la indicada, no me basta con las palabras de mi hijo o la acción de collar, la tengo que poner a prueba.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

 **En el pasillo del palacio**

Kirito junto a Flounder se dirigían al área de entrenamiento para iniciar sus deberes, en su camino notaron la presencia en la arena de una conocida, a lo que el pelinegro príncipe sonrió feliz.

-Sinon llegaste?-al llegar a su lado la brazo

-Por supuesto mi querido príncipe, acaso creías que tu mejor amiga que iba a abandonar en esta situación

-Si, la verdad lo crei

-Oye, eres un baka!

-jajajaja-rieron los dos amigos ante la joven Tritón de cola y cabello azulado. Sus ojos parecían dos hermosas uvas, penetrantes y cariñosas ante la presencia de quien más quería

-Ya olvídalo, mejor cuéntame que paso anoche-se acercó al príncipe y lo abrazo desde atrás sintiendo su cálido respirar, lo que aprovecho para darle un beso en la base del cuello. Ante esto Kirito se sobresaltó.

-Oye, te he dicho que no hagas eso, puede tomarse a mal

-Porque lo dices?, siempre lo hemos hecho-le pregunto volviendo a abrazarlo-Soy una princesa, así que es normal

-Sinon ya tengo a alguien

-Sí, me tienes a mí-le dijo sin darle tiempo a debatir dándole un beso en los labios y apegándose mas. Sus estaturas eran obvias, ella había crecido normal y él se veía como un niño, algo que llamo la atención de todo aquel que pasara por ese lugar-Soy tu prometida, lo recuerdas?

-Desde cuando lo eres?-pregunto sobresaltado y alejándose. Flounder la observaba con ojos asesinos.

-Nuestros padres acordaron prometernos en la fiesta, parece que mi amistad contigo y mi linaje son lo que el Rey del Oceano necesita para tu esposa.

-mi padre no ha mencionado nada de esto-saco de su cintura la espada que siempre portaba y la coloco en el cuello de la ahora sería Sinon- Si me entero de que te aprovechas de mi amistad lo pagaras, eres mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo, pero no pases los limites. Hablare con mi padre y terminare esto.

-No lo harás

-Si lo hare, te lo dije ya tengo a alguien

-Quién es?-pregunto con veneno

-No te interesa, tal vez si dejas esta extraña aptitud te lo diga

-Tu padre esta en la sala de reuniones-Dijo Flounder

-Iré de inmediato, no me importa si interrumpo, le hare retractarse de sus acciones.

-No te atrevas!-le grito cuando ambos se disponían a marchar evadiendo a los sorprendidos guardias- Me las pagaras!

-Espero que esas palabras no sean una amenaza-le dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo tensarse, al voltear noto como la imponente figura de uno de los guardias y amigos del príncipe la observaba con recelo- Podría hacerla comparecer en la corte por eso.

-Un soldado como tú no podría darme miedo Agil, no te metas donde no te llaman

Dio media vuelta y salió rápido del lugar hecha una furia, no perdonaría el rechazo, esa humana pagaría caro el haber puesto los ojos en su amado. Nadie le quitaría lo que ya era suyo.

Dos semanas después, su primera víctima la madre de Asuna fue abrazada en las fauces de la muerte.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

-Tengo que hacerlo mi señora?-se escuchó una voz algo afectada por la sorpresa

-Es absolutamente necesario?-siguió otra en igual tono

-Asi es, comprendan el complejo asunto, no puedo permitir que una simple humana pise territorio marino si no es digna de ser la prometida de mi hijo-respondió la reina seria-se transformaran en humanos, usare mi poder para meterlos en el hogar de la pequeña, es su misión ayudarle a adaptarse al futuro que le espera y evitar que haga locuras de las cuales se arrepienta-estaba sentada en su elegante escritorio mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su rostro en un aspecto intimidante-no quiero que salga de ustedes lo que les esto encomendando, quiero que Alice la guie y Eugeo la proteja. Entendido?

-Por supuesto

-Como usted lo diga se hará, majestad

-No se olviden me deben de mantener informada por medio de Sebastián de lo que acontece, por más insignificante que le parezca quiero saberlo.

-Si señora-respondieron los dos.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

 **13 AÑOS DE AMBOS**

 **-** La prometida del príncipe del Oceano?-pregunto una Asuna con sorpresa a lo que su paseo por el museo de historia natural le entrego. El profeor residente se había interesado en su collar apenas lo vio y este aprovechando que los dos rubios que siempre la custodiaban no estaban con ella, le hablo.

-Así es señorita es un mito que se ha extendido por siglos, quien porte el collar del príncipe el océano está destinada a ser su esposa-acaricio la reliquia de oro-el collar brilla al encontrar a su dueño

-Debe de ser una mentira fantasiosa-decía nerviosa ante el acercamiento

-No lo es y por tu belleza debo decir que el príncipe tiene muy buenos gustos-agarro su cabello y lo olio, acto repulsivo para la pelirroja

-Sugoi-san!

-Que sucede reina del mar-la acerco más a el-porque no me aceptas en tu circulo y tus afectos?

-Aléjese de mi maldito, lo golpeare y lo demandare

-Vaya, vaya asi que la reina tiene agallas-el hombre saco de su chaqueta una pequeña daga, al verla Asuna abrió sus ojos en shock-me harás caso en todo

-Jamás!-le grito con ojos determinados y brillantes, no le demostraría que estaba asustada, primero muerta a rebajarse ante aquel ser despreciable

Todo sucedió rápido, la daga descendió con velocidad pero no alcanzo a tocarla cuando una filosa espada apareció en su camino haciéndola volar por los aires hasta los estanques cercanos. Pronto frente a Asuna un chico rubio con mirada fría verde a protegía en su espalda mientras que Kin y su amiga Alice aparecían a sus lados.

Sugoi abrió amplio sus ojos ante la vestimenta que el Rubio llevaba, además las decoraciones e insignia de la espada demostraba quien era en realidad. Tembló.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi señora maldito-dijo con voz fría-no se, ni me interesa saber cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que es la prometida de mi señor, pero nunca permitiré que vuelvas a pensar en ella de esta forma.

-Qué?-pregunto Asuna sorprendida, la mirada de Alice era también fría y no la dejaba mover.

-Quien eres!

-Mi nombre es Eugeo, soy el capitán de la guardia real del palacio de Atlantis, soldado a la orden de la familia real y conocido del príncipe Kirito-El malvado cayo de rodillas-La princesa Asuna es mi maestra y mi protegida.

-"Un príncipe…mi guardián…su prometida"-ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella..las palabras de su madre al momento de su muerte eran ciertas…

" **Cuídate mi niña, hay males que se han levantado en contra tuya, trataran de quitarte todo lo que amas, serán obstáculos, pero no temas porque han llegado a tu lado personas que te ayudaran y serán tus guías…ama tu vida, toma correctas decisiones, sigue a tu corazón, sigue a tu conciencia…que el dinero y el poder no te corrompan como a tu padre..te amo"**

Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a surcar su rostro, lo oculto pero fue obvio para sus acompañantes. Alice la tomo de los hombros y la guio hasta la playa para que Eugeo terminara de ajusticiar al hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su señora.

-Todo es verdad?-pregunto en un susurro

-Lo es-respondió Alice-pero no temas Asuna, siempre estaremos allí para ti, nunca fue mentira que te cuidaríamos contra todo lo que quisiera hacerte daño.

-Porque me mintieron?

-Porque yo se los pedí pequeña-una voz que salió directamente del mar la hizo sobresaltar. Sus ojos mieles abiertos y sorprendidos notaron como las aguas de ivan retirando para dar paso a la silueta de una hermosa mujer. Esta se hallaba sentada bajo el rompe olas y la observaba con fascinación.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, noto como Alice se adelantó e hincándose ante la mujer tritón hablo.

-Majestad, no esperaba verla

-Quería conocer de frente a la chica que tiene en las nubes a mi querido hijo-Asuna se sonrojo- Lo malo, es que he detectado que hay alguien que quiere ponerte en nuestra contra y quiero asegurarme que no sea asi.

-Ese hombre estaba poseído majestad

-Lo se Alice, lo se-señalo a la sorprendida Asuna-ven pequeña quiero hablarte. Mi nombre es Kotori, soy la esposa del Rey del Oceano y madre de tu prometido.

-Yo no pedi ser su prometida, solo lo ayude

-Tu ayuda dio paso a un amor único pequeña, no te asustes ven te contare todo.

-Puedo ver a Kirito?-pregunto mientras tomaba su mano

-Lo amas?

-No lo sé bien-desvió su rostro sonrojada

-Lo mandare a llamar si así lo quieres-los ojos miel se incendiaron en jubilo, lo que la hizo sonreír, en verdad su hijo tenía un buen ojo. Su corazón no mentía.

-Pero no quiero que por mi capricho se rompa una regla-bajo su cabeza un momento confundido

-Una regla?-pregunto Kotori acariciando su rostro

-Solo cuando yo me convierta en una mujer el podrá verme

-…-la Reina sonrió, alzo su rostro para que la viera nuevamente y como una confidencia le dijo-podemos hacer trampa en eso

-En serio?, no es muy caprichoso de mi parte?

-Créeme yo he sido mil veces más caprichosa que tú y aun mi esposo me ama

 **DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Asuna se hallaba junto a Alice, Eugeo y Kin en la playa, el encuentro con la Reina se había terminado y le había dejado mucho que pensar. Su sonrisa no se había borrado aun cuando su corazón y mente debatían que camino era más beneficioso en su vida. Iva a decir algo a sus acompañantes cuando a lo lejos se divisó como un gran cangrejo rojo salía del espumoso mar y se acercaba a ellos.

-Es Sebastián-le confirmo Alice quien junto a Eugeo estaba construyendo un castillo en la arena

-..-Asuna se levantó de un salto y se acercó al crustáceo quien al verla acercarse se detuvo y le hizo una inclinación de respeto

-Buenas tardes mi señora

-Buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerte Sebastián

-El gusto es mío- extendió una de sus patas las cuales ella tomo como un saludo más cordial- Mi joven señor me ha hablado mucho de usted y es por el pedido de mi reina que ahora estoy aquí.

-Pareces francés, hablas gracioso jejeje

-Eh?-ambos rubios detrás soltaron la carcajada ante el comentario

-No es nada, olvídalo-volteo su mirada al océano-Kirito vino?

-Si mi señora, la está esperando en el mismo lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez

-Comprendo-sus ojos brillaron mucho mas se levantó y observo a sus cuatro acompañantes- Por favor déjennos solo, quiero hablar a gusto con él.

-Como usted lo ordene mi señora-respondieron los rubios y el cangrejo a la vez siendo secundados por el ladrido de Kin.

Sonriendo corrió hasta el rompeolas sin que nadie mas la viera.

No le tomo más de 10 minutos llegar a su destino justo cuando el sol toca la superficie del océano y se vuelve naranja.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la escena que le hizo agitar su corazón. No sabía si ya la había notado, pero por el momento Kirito se hallaba sentado sobre la roca con sus ojos cerrados, su hermosa cola negra así como su cabello se iluminaban como estrellas por la caída de los rayos del sol sobre si.

Asuna veía las gotas del agua recorrer la tersa piel del chico, sus cabellos se agitaban con el soplar del viento y aquella boca que había saboreado años atrás tenían una sonrisa de calma. Parecía como el fiel amante que espera satisfecho a que su pareja se acerque.

-Porque escogiste este lugar para vernos?-le pregunto haciéndose notar y ocultando su ansiedad. La sonrisa en los labios masculinos se ensancho y aquellos ojos plata que había extrañado ver se abrieron observándola con cariño y algo más intenso que la hizo tragar grueso.

-Porque fue en este lugar donde nos conocimos-su mirada recayó en el collar que su prometida portaba, este al sentirlos tan cerca comenzó a brillar como la última vez, haciéndolos sonreír y enrojecer a ambos- Estas hermosa

-Has crecido

-Tu igual-Respondió y no se contuvo cuando la tuvo más cerca. Tomo su rostro y lo acerco para saciar aquella sed que tenia de sus labios a lo que ella no le negó el avance-No estas asustada por lo que viene?-le pregunto en medio de un respiro

-No, si me aseguras que estarás siempre a mi lado y no seré una mera herramienta de decoración por supuesto

-Eso jamas

 **EN LA PLAYA**

-Me pregunto cómo estarán-se preguntaba en un suspiro Alice

-No te preocupes querida, ellos son lo suficiente maduros para saber qué hacer y cómo actuar en esta situación- respondió Sebastián dentro del castillo de arena

-Es cierto

-Además de que si la reina aprobó su relación, es porque lo sabe-un hocico se acercó demasiado a olfatearlo- Óyeme perro, no soy comida.

-…-Kin gruño un momento y uso su pata para sacarlo

-Yo creo que si lo eres

-Que!

-jajajaja- los rubios se rieron ante la cómica escena

 **EN LA ESCENA**

Sus cuerpos se sentían ligeros, la humana sentada en el regazo del joven príncipe del océano, ambos abrazados sintiendo el calor y la agradable cercanía del otro.

Para Asuna era la primera vez que sentía un beso semejante, por supuesto que ya lo había besado antes pero no con el consiente, esos labios eran un delirio para su paladar. Joven aun como era no le importó, quería entregarse al momento y disfrutar plenamente de su compañía, sus mimos y sus palabras.

Kirito deseaba más y entonces ejerció mas presión, sus cuerpos demandaban mas acciones. Mordio ligeramente su labio inferior para que ella abriera la boca siendo aceptado con un sensual gemido, gemido que fue acallado al momento en que Kirito introdujo su lengua a la desconocida zona, esta exploraba su boca conociendo su territorio, encontrándose con su compañera de juego hizo movimientos circulares para invitarla a participar. Sus lenguas chocaban, los movimientos torpes por parte de su amada lo hacían estremecer, quería más de ella, quería que lo tocara como deseara, pero sabía que debía de contenerse por más difícil que fuera. Ella apenas contaba con 13 años como humana y tenía que pasar algún tiempo para que se convirtiera en mujer a diferencia suya. Siendo un Tritón a esa edad, ya podía disfrutar de los placeres de pareja.

Momentos después la respiración se hizo necesaria para ambos y dieron por terminado el beso. Ojos plata y mieles puros se encontraron tras aquello latiendo sus irises de alegría y amor.

-Tus labios y tu boca se han convertido en mi delirio amada mía.

-Tu besas bien-le sonrió-en definitiva es mejor vivirlo que soñarlo

-Vaya, así que mi linda prometida ha soñado conmigo?-le pregunto con un gesto de suficiencia haciéndola sonrojar

-Pervertido!

-Si es por ti, siempre-la tomo de la barbilla-lo hare de nuevo-volvió a unir sus labios, pero ahora Asuna se mostró más confiada, pasos sus brazos por detrás del cuello del tritón intensificando el beso. Kirito con una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cuello, guiaba la danza de las lenguas sacando leves gemidos ahogados por la unión.

"Malditos sean!"

Los rayos del sol finalmente ocultaron el día y dieron paso a la magnífica noche con luna llena. La pareja aun no quería separarse y por eso ella se mantenía sobre su regazo y dejándose mimar de aquellas manos y boca que querían dejarle en claro a quien pertenecía. No negaba que se sentía cohibida ante el deseo que los ojos plata tenían, pero consiente o no, debía de esperar más tiempo. Sonrió ante su beso de caballero en su palma derecha y hablo.

-Es verdad entonces lo que tu madre me dijo?

-Qué cosa-la observo curioso

-Si rompo el collar en su centro, un gran poder de desatara y me permitirá convertirme por completo en una Sirena.

-Eso dice la leyenda-agarro el collar-Al romperse para proteger tu vida, te convertirás en el reflejo de lo que es tu amado-la miro-pero no puedo obligarte a convertirte en Sirena si esa no es tu intención.

-Kirito..

-Te esperare Asuna-la beso- los años que hagan falta para que decidas tu destino te esperare, yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte y protegerte.

 **+++ KiriAsu+++**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sentía que todo se le estaba complicando después de una agradable noche con su amado, esa mañana amaneció con una terrible ansiedad, las palabras dichas por la reina del océano eran increíbles y a la vez difíciles de entender aun con su mente tan joven. Eso la frustraba, no sabía bien que era lo que debía hacer y para completar el cuadro su padre le dijo que se preparara porque saldrían a una fiesta de alta sociedad.

Ahora se hallaba a mitad del océano en un barco de uno de los socios de su padre, había una gran cantidad de gente reunida celebrando con diversión en la pista y hablando como si de verdad les importara el otro.

-Prefiero ahogarme en el océano-susurro en voz baja

Las joyas, la ropa cara, las sonrisas falsas y los halagos estridentes no podían hacer más que revolverle el estómago, su madre sentía lo mismo en el pasado, pero siempre su padre la reprendía por su actuar.

-Esta bien mi señora?-pregunto Eugeo a su lado

-Eugeo-volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido-nos conocemos desde hace dos años y aun sigues sin poder tratarme de tu?

-…-el Rubio se sorprendió ante la risita mal intencionada de Alice-lo siento, siempre se me olvida, ya sabe la costumbre jejeje

-Si claro-suspiro-estoy aburrida, esto es un manicomio

-Su padre le comento de que se trataba esta fiesta?-pregunto Alice mientras que Kin se estiraba al lado derecho de su amada y seguía durmiendo.

-No, solo me mando este nuevo traje y me dijo que me comportara a la altura-su cabeza se ladeo-pero siento desde hace rato que soy yo la que recibe todas las miradas.

-De hecho es así-dijo Eugeo- la mayoría no ha parado de felicitar a su padre por algo

-Quiere que averigüe?-pregunto Alice

-No es necesario amiga-le dio una sonrisa traviesa a lo que sus acompañantes enarcaron sus cejas-Kin-le llamo a lo que el mencionado se despertó y se puso a su lado una vez que se movió donde todos la pudieran ver-Hazlo.

Kin no se dejó dar la orden dos veces, pues comenzó a ladrar con fuerza llamando la atención de todos y acallando la música, fue en ese momento que Asuna comenzó a hablar.

-Padre, explícame que sucede acaso te vas a casar hoy?

El mencionado salió de su mesa donde departía alegre con algunos amigos y la observo con seriedad.

-No, esta celebración es tu fiesta de compromiso-Asuna y los dos Rubios abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Me comprometiste sin decirme!-grito sorprendida

-No eres mas que una niña que no sabe cómo son las cosas en el mundo, eres igual a tu madre y eso no lo permitiré-su ceño se volvió más oscuro-además me han llegado algunos informes de que te han estado pretendiendo algunos sujetos de dudosos procederes.

-En ese se equivoca señor-Dio un paso al frente Eugeo y dando una inclinación continuo-mi deber es proteger a la señorita y hasta la fecha no he permitido que nadie se le acerque con esas intenciones.

-Pues haz echo un mal trabajo, mi hija no se puede casar con cualquier ignorante y de clase baja

-Con quien se supone que me casare?-pregunto Asuna observando de reojo como Kin se había acercado al borde izquierdo del barco completamente erizado y Alice había sacado una especie de daga de cinto.

-Con Lord Garret, hijo del terrateniente y su heredero oficial-respondió sintiendo como el barco comenzaba a mecerse.

-No me casare con nadie que tu quieras padre!

-Es tu deber!

-No me importa!-se acercó sintiendo mareo al movimiento del barco-Yo amo a alguien más y no permitiré que me alejes de el!

-Asi que mi querida Sinon tenía razón?-dijo el hombre ante la sorpresa de los rubios acompañantes- un maldito te esa alejando de mí, tu padre, tu guardián y el responsable de tu futuro!

-Sinon?-enarco la ceja-la loca bruja del océano?

-Bruja!, tenle más respeto-le iba a dar una cachetada cuando de pronto se sintió y vio como grandes tentáculos se alzaban por los lados del barco asustando a todos, al mismo tiempo un sonrisa macabra de mujer se dejó sentir a lo más alto del barco, en el mástil principal-Pero que!

-Oh mi querido Shouzou, eres tan correcto y gentil cuando te lo propones-dijo Sinon haciéndose notar. No tenía su apariencia típica de sirena azul y de ojos uva, ahora un manto negro y violeta la cubría dándole un aspecto más tenebroso. Sus ojos ahora eran negros, unos pasos sin fondo de veneno y devastación.

-Sinon?-pregunto temblando de pies a cabeza

-Si la misma mi querido amante

-Que!-grito Asuna-tu amante?

-No es lo que crees Asuna, yo solo..-No pudo continuar hablando ya que los tentáculos que salían de Sinon le taparon la boca.

-Tu padre solo quería llenar el gran vacío que tu madre dejo y se buscó a alguien más joven y sensual cierto?-le susurro lúgubre-aunque bueno no era la primera vez, tu nunca le fuiste fiel a tu esposa y solo buscabas posición acostándote con cuanta mujer te abriera las piernas y te diera beneficios

-Porque te acostaste con mi padre!

-Por venganza

-De que hablas maldita!

-Sigues siendo un mocosa insolente-sus ojos se entrecerraron-pero gracias a tu padre, me pude deshacer de tu madre y causarte gran dolor, el mismo dolor que me causaste cuando me arrebataste el amor de Kirito!

-Yo no te arrebate nada la misma Reina me lo conto todo-Sinon abrió sus ojos en sorpresa

-Esa maldita no sabe nada!-lanzo a Shouzou hacia la borda golpeándose muy fuerte en el acto-yo me enamore a primera vista, yo siempre estuve a su lado, yo siempre lo apoye en el infierno de vida que vivió por no crecer como el príncipe que se esperaba que fuera, yo le di todo de mí y al aparecer tú me abandono a mi suerte, me humillo frente a mi familia, mis amigos y el océano, jamás se lo perdonare!

-No culpes a otros de tus errores-grito Eugeo tratando de alejar a los subordinados de Sinon que se alzaban raudos a abordar y atacarlos, Alice le ayudaba mientras que Kin mordía todo aquel ser salado que se encontraba al lado de su ama-Mi amo te pidió perdón, hablo con tu familia y le expreso su opinión!

-El jamás aceptaría un matrimonio por conveniencia!-gritaba Alice al desatarse de un tentáculo que la atrapo segundos atrás. Estaban en desventaja debían de pedir ayuda, sus ojos no dejaban de escanear las posibilidades hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar las aletas azuladas-verdosas de Flaunder.

-Cállate maldita sirvienta, que vas a saber tu del amor!-le lanzo una daga que por poco la atraviesa a no ser por Asuna que se lanzó a su resguardo y ambas abrazadas cayeron al extremo derecho del bote, acto que la rubia aprovecho para lanzarle a Flaunder su collar, un orden no pronunciada para que buscara ayuda.

El pequeño pez sin poder hacer nada más, se hundió en el océano escabulléndose de los subordinados de Sinon dispuesto a pedir ayuda a sus señores.

-…-Cuando Sinon se acercó a las caídas se encontró a Eugeo y Kin protegiéndolas-no me hagas reir-lo ataco desde los cuatro lados con sus tentáculos y dos de subordinados haciendo caer al agua a Kin y caer frente a ella al rubio quien pidió perdón antes de perder la conciencia por sus heridas- Solo eres un pez fuera de su campo, estar en tierra te debilita querido Eugeo, pero no te preocupes cuando vuelvas en si ya no tendrás que quedarte en esta basura.

El viento se tornó más agresivo después de sus palabras, una tormenta se desato y un poderoso rayo cayó sobre el barco propinándole un fuerte golpe a lo cual este comenzó a hundirse con todos a bordo.

-Mi venganza solo estará completa cuando te mate con mis propias manos!

Para los ojos de Shouzou todo se trataba de una mala broma, la que una vez considero su amante por mucho tiempo no era quien decía ser y ahora se mostraba como un demonio que lo único que le importaba era matar a su hija.

Trato de moverse en vano, las heridas de su espalda y costillas no lo dejaban, solo impotente pudo ver como la malvada agarraba a su hija del cuello y se lanzaba al mar dejando atrás a la herida Alice quien gritaba que la dejara en paz. La rubia apenas se levantó paso por una transformación que lo dejo helado, sus piernas cambiaron a una cola dorada y su ropa desapareció para convertirse en algo que considerarías marino.

-No te la llevaras maldita!-Apenas grito se lanzó al océano

Mientras tanto Asuna trataba por todos los medios de liberarse de los tentáculos. Se le estaba acabando el aire y estaba a una distancia considerable de la superficie. Pataleaba todo lo que podía para tratar de alejar a la mujer que la observaba con regocijo.

-Que sucede Asuna, no que me ibas a detener?-le pregunto socarrona notando lo azul que su víctima se ponía por la falta de oxigeno

-"maldita suéltame!"-le gritaba tratado de contener por más tiempo el aliento

-Estamos en mis dominios, nunca me podrás ganar!-entonces reemplazo sus tentáculos con sus propias manos y con fuerza estrello el cuerpo de la joven humana en el casco del barco naufrago. El golpe hizo que la boca de Asuna se abriera y por ende el agua comenzara a entrar en su cuerpo ahogándola.

-"Kirito, Kirito"-era en lo único que pensaba mientras que comenzaba a perder la conciencia. No se permitió mostrarle a la maldita su debilidad, no quería que la viera llorar por más que le doliera los golpes sobre la dura madera del barco, aun cuando vio sangre que salía de su cabeza no le mostro otro rostro que determinación.

Las aguas se arremolinaron más y destellos como truenos se dejaron ver tras su enemiga.

Sinon volteo sorprendida hacia el sonido de aquellos rayos, pues junto a ellos una trompeta conocida se dejó traslucir su orden de ataque.

Soldados de la guardia real habían venido y a su cabeza el mismo rey del mar estaba con su tridente en alto dando las órdenes de movimiento.

Todos sus subordinados se lanzaron al ataque al notar a los soldados y al Rey, pero este solo se concentró en ella y en su víctima que apenas y se mantenía consiente.

-Sinon haz roto las leyes del océano que el mismo Poseidón dicto para todos, haz matado, haz fraguado tus embrujos y ahora vienes a querer matar a la princesa del Oceano..lo único que te espera es la muerte y el destierro de toda tu familia de Atlántida!

-Como si tus palabras me importaran, tu familia me arrebato todo, ahora yo me encargare de arrebatarle a tu amado hijo lo que más quiere!

-No te atrevas!-se escuchó la voz conocida de un pelinegro que llegaba a toda velocidad con su espada desenvainada y quien al ver a su amada abrió sus ojos en shock-Asuna!

 _Soy una simple humana_

 _No puedo estar a su lado?_

 _Kirito_

 _No puedo permitir que mueras_

 _No puedo permitir que está loca se salga con la tuya_

 _Sí, mi mundo es diferente al tuyo, pero estando conmigo me hiciste ver otro color de la vida_

 _No me arrepentiría nunca de conocerte_

 _Quiero ser tu fuerza_

 _Quiero ser tu apoyo_

 _Quiero ser tu esposa_

 _No puedo morir acá_

 _Mi destino es estar a tu lado_

 _Luchare a tu lado, seré como tú y siempre estaremos juntos_

Con la última parte de conciencia y fuerzas que le quedaban agarro su collar. Abrió sus ojos ante la escena que se presentaba y sonrió. Acto que su amado noto y se preocupó ante lo que pensaba hacer.

-No lo hagas!-le grito llamando la atención de Sinon quien volvió su atención hacia ella

-"lo haré"-con fuerza rompió el collar y pidió su deseo mientras que cerraba sus ojos

" _Quiero ser su fuerza, su poder y su determinación…ya no tengo ningún miedo, quiero estar siempre a su lado"_

-No!-Grito Kirito al verla inerte y siendo dejada a la deriva por Sinon

-Vaya tonta que pensaba hacer?-pregunto con amargura-Al final no es más que una simple humana que decepción. Volteo su mirada en el príncipe quien temblaba ante la escena, sus ojos estaban abnegados y los de Alice a su lado no estaban en el mejor estado, ella negaba ante la muerte de su querida señora.

-Al final yo gane!- le grito al Rey del océano quien observaba el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja y al ver que sonreía le dio coraje

-No lo creo querida Sinon-pronuncio ante la extrañeza-hijo mío observa bien, tus oraciones no han sido en vano..ella es la elegida.

-Qué?-pregunto confundido y al regresar la mirada sobre el cuerpo de su amada noto que estaba resplandeciendo, un hermoso color rojo como su cabello la estaba envolviendo y una luz blanquecina que salía del destruido collar se incrustaba justo donde el corazón estaba.

El agua a su alrededor se convirtió en miles de burbujas que comenzaron a rodearla y ocultarla de todos.

-No, no..eso no es posible!-Grito histérica Sinon lanzando un ataque sobre ella, pero siendo repelido por el escudo de burbujas que se había creado.

Nadie podía hablar de la sorpresa, sus ojos no dejaban de ver como la silueta humana se transformaba poco a poco dando al final la figura de una sirena, su tamaño creció un poco ajustándose a la edad de un ser de su categoría.

La misma luz se podía ver desde el barco siendo Shouzou y varios de los tripulantes quienes quedaban perplejos ante la escena.

Las burbujas comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco mostrando la nueva figura de Asuna.

Sus piernas habían desaparecido por completo dando paso a una hermosa cola rojiza, su pecho estaba cubierto por un bikini dorado de conchas plateadas. Su cabello rojo estaba totalmente ondulado y las largo de lo que recordaban, no estaba tomado en ningún lugar, solo una flor marina coronaba su cabeza.

Su apariencia era más adulta que su yo de niña de 13 años, era de esperarse, pero verla de esa manera hizo que todos los Tritones masculinos tragaran en seco por la mirada asesina que les lanzo su príncipe. En verdad era toda una belleza, solo comparada con la actual reina del Oceano Kotori.

-Tu madre también era humana hijo-le dijo en un susurro sorprendiéndolo más-nunca dudes del collar porque siempre te traerá a la mujer indicada a tu lado.

Poco a poco los hermosos ojos miel se abrieron por completo observando a su amado con suma devoción siendo su mirar regresado. Sus corazones estaban latiendo al unísono, en verdad no sentía ninguna culpa ni remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Subió su vista hacia su padre, le regalo una sonrisa y le pronuncio un te amo modulado que hizo llorar al hombre.

Alzo su mano derecha y entre un resplandor apareció un bello estoque de plata, fue en ese momento que su voz más madura y sensual se dejó oír.

-Lo siento mucho Sinon, pero esto no ha terminado aún-Sintió como Kirito llego a su lado y la tomaba de su mano libre, no lo observo pero sabía que quería decirle. Estaría a su lado en esa batalla, no la dejaría sola.

-Ya oíste Sinon, ríndete, nada bueno saldrá de esto-pronuncio el Rey notando también que su esposa llegaba a su lado con una sonrisa risueña hacia su querida nuera.

-No, no lo hare-la oscuridad de su cuerpo comenzó a emerger con más fuerza haciéndolos retroceder ante su apariencia que se agrandaba a cada momento, sus manos lanzaron más rayos pero esta vez los uso para absorber a sus subordinados en un intento en vano de ataque. No lo aceptaría jamás, había perdido desde el mismo momento en que la pelirroja apareció en la vida de su amado.

Se lanzo al ataque de la pareja quien en un movimiento coordinado la atacaron con sus espadas logrando evadirla y atravesarle el corazón deteniéndola en el acto.

El rey del océano aprovecho y lanzo con su tridente un rayo poderoso que la ataco sin miramientos, su cuerpo comenzó a destruirse y regresarla a su forma original de una sirena, su poder fue absorbido poco a poco por el tridente.

-…-Kotori fue la última en acercarse a la ahora indefensa Sirena. La toco en su frente y está en un rayo de luz fue absorbida en su collar- Estarás cautiva en mi collar cuando aprendas de tus errores y tu condena será presenciar de primera mano cómo mi hijo une su vida a la mujer que ama.

La tormenta ceso, los rayos desaparecieron, el sol salió y la calma reino.

Un camino de agua se abrió paso entre Shouzou y la reina del mar quien lo invitaba a bajar para presenciar más de cerca la escena, ahora desde la superficie. Aun con miedo y dolor en su cuerpo se arrastró al lugar que le pedían, al llegar la hermosa Pelinegra lo toco y su aura lo curo de inmediato.

Su hija se acercó a su lado abrazándolo desde atrás. No creía que lo pudiera querer después de todo el daño que le hizo.

-Porque Asuna?

-Porque a pesar de todo eres mi papa-un chapoteo a su izquierda le hizo ver al dorado canino que antes había sido arrojado al océano, lo que la hizo sonreír- Me alegra ver que estas bien Kin.

-Shouzou-hablo el Rey-desde ahora Asuna vivirá en mi reino, en el inmenso océano que ahora le da la bienvenida como su princesa.

-Comprendo-observo a Kirito con renitencia-le provoque mucho daño a mi hija con mis acciones, por favor amala y cuídala por sobre todas las cosas, no la hagas llorar como lo hice yo muchas veces.

-Aunque sus palabras apenas son sinceras, le prometo con mi vida hacerlo

-Asuna-su padre la observo de pies a cabeza-en verdad eres hermosa, me alegra que decidieras a pesar de todo tu destino, no negare que no deseo que te vayas y me dejes solo, pero si es el camino que elegiste lo aceptare, debo hacerlo.

-Me alegra que lo apruebes-le dijo con una sonrisa-porque aunque te negaras de todas formas me hubiese marchado.

Al terminar aquellas palabras la nueva sirena se acercó a su amado y este sin dejar pasar más tiempo la beso con furor. Desde hora su princesa soñada estaba en sus brazo y jamás permitiría que se la arrebataran por obsesiones, perjuicios o venganzas, nadie podría estar en sus zapatos para saber lo que es el amor puro, un amor que con solo una vista, unas horas y un collar se había enlazado para nunca más volverse a separar.

Dos seres de distintas especies, dos amores que se han unido y una malvada que tendrá que sufrir en carne propia de los encuentros apasionados que este par de amantes tendrían a partir de ese día...

Acá la historia se termina para nosotros, pero no para ellos, vivirán miles de años en amor y la historia de lo que ocurrió ese día seria contado por pescadores como un hermoso relato para los niños y jóvenes enamorados, jóvenes que sueñan con envidia de la fortuna del príncipe del océano.

 **FIN**

 **Bien, hasta acá nos trajo la corriente marina de uno de los mejores cuentos infantiles que tenemos el gusto de leer.**

 **Este reto fue algo especial, porque unió nuestra infancia con una de las parejas más amadas del momento. Viva el KiriAsu!**

 **Por ahora me retiro, pero quiero que me digan en sus rewiers que les pareció este escrito, es la primera vez después de todo que se hace una especie de crossover de dos historias y no se si capte bien el ambiente.**

 **Ya sabe los tomatazos pueden lanzarlos, los recibiré con gusto y aprendizaje.**

 **Besos a todos y disfruten este fin de semana de San Valentín..que cupido les de la fortuna de estar con la persona que más aman.**

 **Sayo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogo

**Hola a todos, este capitulo participa en el ultimo dia de la KiriAsuWeek 2016.**

 **Tema Libre**

 **Les traigo la secuela del reto de cuentos infantiles que nos propusimos en Febrero, en mi caso es La Sirenita.**

 **Aclaracion: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son exclusivos del Sensei Reki y los personajes junto a la cancion de la Sirenita a Disney.**

 **Recomendable leerlo con la musica a todo volumen jajaja.**

 **SEA DREAMS**

 **KiriAsu**

 **Epilogo**

 **AU**

 _ **Escúchame. Ese mundo está muy mal. La vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo allá arriba.**_

Como cada noche, ella se veia reflejada en los hermosos oleajes marinos y en las algas que danzaban sin parar. Admiraba como lo hacia desde hace decadas como aquel ancho lugar se habia convertido en su hogar, hogar en el que no podia dejar de recordar que aun a la distancia, el le pertenecia a ella.

Porque todos en el oceano lo saben, viven juntos, rien juntos, son felicides, son amados, son los seres mas dichosos del mundo. Amados por muchos, envidiados u odiados por otros, la pareja sucesora del rey del oceano les habia demostrado que el amor entre especies se podia dar.

-Esto es todo por hoy sebastian-menciono Asuna observando a su querido cangrejo acompañante, este mantenia su porte elegante y sin pensarlo se le acerco dandole una reverencia.

-Como usted lo ordene mi princesa-se levanto y sus ojos saltones no perdieron detalle de la tristeza de su ama-aun no reciben noticias de su regreso?

-Aun no-suspiro levantandose, su hermosa cola rojiza se dejo ver rodeada de luces centellantes como cristales marinos-estan atrasados por culpa de la tormenta que se ha desatado y no pueden regresar sin darles a los mas necesitados su ayuda.

-El principe siempre ha sido asi-le dijo en tono complice saliendo con ella del estudio-no se preocupe, lo conoce, sabe que siempre llega en los momentos menos oportunos-menciono mientras rodaba los ojos ante los recuerdos en los que el travieso principe del mar lo hacian gritar.

 _ **Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sueñas con ir arriba, ¡qué gran equivocación!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?**_

Sin mas palabras ambos se separaron, los guardias la reverenciaron y esta los saludo costesmente mientras que observaba como el cangrejo salia raudo hacia una joven calamar que lo llamaba risueña. Ambos se movian al son de la melodiosa cancion arrulladora que a esas horas el hermoso oceano les daba.

-Quien lo diria

Las luces de los pasillos crean caprichosas sombras a su paso, los cantos marinos es lo unico que escucha en su momento relajandola del arduo trabajo del dia. Saluda nuevamente a los guardias que estan a punto de terminar sus danzantes rondas y les agradece. Cuando abre la puerta de sus aposentos, se deshace de los lazos que sostienen su peinado. Una cascada de seda roja le cae sobre los hombros hasta mas debajo de donde la espalda pierde su hombre. Con la soltura que la practica le ha dado cierra sus ojos mientras entona un pequeo canto y su preciado collar brilla para dale de regreso por esa noche la forma de una humana.

 _ **Bajo el mar, bajo el mar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajo el mar**_

Al final del brillo sus piernas han regresado, sabe que puede mantenerse de esa manera bajo el oceano, pero ha aprendido que ambas no son muy utiles en cuanto a la velocidad que su cola le da, ademas no quiere seguir escuchando los indecorosos comentarios de algunos sobre su procedencia. A Kirito no le importa, el tambien a solas usa magia para estar a la par de su amada, porque aunque el mundo del oceano sea la vida de un triton, hay un mundo mas alla de este que le encanta explorar cuando nadie lo observa.

Bajo el mar a aprendido a danzar, a cantar como los angeles, porque entre almejas, cangrejos, estrellas de mar y lindos caballitos de mar, su amado le ha mostrado la vida que nunca penso tener desde niña, siempre amada, siempre respetada..siempre en los brazos de aquel triton de cabello negro que un dia en aquel rompe olas entro a su vida y desde entonces le dio un giro de 360 grados.

Responsabilidades tambien habia aprendido, pero no siempre las hallaba estresantes cuando pesces de todas las especies eran complices de cantos, bailes y juegos en medio de todo.

Entre sus pensamientos y observando con una sonrisa como pequeños pesces limpiadores labridae aparecian para ayudarle con sus retirados accesorios y prendas..se lleva la mano atrás y tira del delicado etereo blanco que le ciñe el cuerpo, deshaciendose de el lo coloca con pulcritud en las pequeñas aletas de sus amigos. Mientras se muda y se pone el camison piensa en lo grande, vacia y fria que esta su cama desde que Kirito se marcho. Bien saben que la distancia aumenta el afecto por el otro, porque como lo hacia cuando era niña contaba con las piedras del mar los dias que faltaban para volverse a ver.

 _ **Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Los peces allí están tristes, sus casas son de cristal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si al dueño le apetece, a mí me van a comer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajo el mar, bajo el mar**_

Ah, pero su cama no esta vacia. Con una sonrisa camina de puntillas para no despertar a los durmientes. Esta a punto de apagar la luz cuando unos ojos grises se abren a su derecha.

-Mami?-pregunta una vocecita masculina

-Hola mi principe-saluda ella en voz baja mientras que le acaricia sus cabellos rojizos.

-..-Este observa como su madre se hace en medio de su hermana y el y los besa en sus coronillas. Cierra los ojos contento por sentir su aroma y su calor, por lo que su cabecita termina en el pecho donde siempre logra dormitar tras escuchar los armoniosos sonidos de su corazon-Ya terminaste de trabajar?

-Si-le contesto ella- Les dijeron a sus tias y abuelos donde estarian esta noche?, no quiero otra revuelta de los pesces espada porque no los encuentran en sus camas

-Si mami, la Tia Sugu nos trajo y nos arropo mientras nos cantaba una cancion..pero tengo una queja-menciono dandole un puchero que le causo gracia a su madre.

-Cual es?

-Ya somos grandes, porque necesitamos a las nanas o las tias?-pregunto risueño mientras una pequeña anemona de mar que estacionada en su pared lo arrulla con sus tentaculos.

-Porque ni tu padre ni yo queremos que les pase nada, ustedes son nuestros tesoros y aunque se que en el fondo del mar no les pasara nada, no es de mas preocuparse cuando tus seres mas queridos se pierden.

-No me convence-su mirada plata lucia triste-y mi papa cuando llegara?- ante su pregunta, Asuna atrae a su pequeño cuerpecito hacia ella, recreandose en el olor infantil de su pelo y dejandose llevar por esa sensacion desbordante de un amor sin limites. Su primer niño, su hijo…su orgullo y su enlace con su amado.

 **++Sea Dreams++**

 **Flash Back**

Atlantis se habia despertado con gran alegria, todo estaba en paz cuando se pronto las trompetas del palacio real sonaron, era el dia..finalmente estaba aquí.

Era el dia en el que el primogenito del principe Kirito naceria.

Del cuarto de los principes se lograba escuchar quejidos y gemidos por parte de la amada esposa del lider en sucesion; este angustiado esta afuera de la habitacion, no le habian permitido entrar y se encontraba paseandose enfrente de las puertas como leon de mar capturado. Sus padres y hermanas estaban a su lado, flaunder en su hombro derecho le acariciaba su espalda en son de consolacion mientras que Sebastian y un grupo de almejas producian una ligera tonada para que junto a la baja marea del momento los relajara ante la larga espera.

-Mi amo porque no se sienta y se relaja?-pregunto educadamente Sebastian mientras que lo hacia detener una vez mas con sus pinzas en alto-vea que si no se calma terminara como su padre en el pasado, pegado litealmente a las paredes del castillo como una anemona rebelde.

-Muy gracioso-respondio el mencionado con una gota en la cien mientras que su amada esposa reia por lo bajo.

Kirito no menciono palabra estaba muy nervioso, pero una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios al presenciar aquella escena..nunca habia conocido nervioso a su ferreo padre, pero si su amigo y mentor decia aquello debio de ser un tiempo muy gracioso. Suspirando se apoyo en la pared junto a su hermana mayor y Flounder quienes lo abrazaron, asi pasaron los minutos hasta que cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir se loro escuchar un pequeño llanto que provenia de la habitacion, nadie de los que se encontraban afuera dijo algo hasta que las puertas de la habitacion se abrieron un poco dejando salir a la babosa partera con sus acompañantes pesces morenas, las 3 irradiaban felicidad.

 _ **Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si no te quieres arriesgar bajo el mar te quedarás**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sin problemas entre burbujas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú vivirás**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajo el mar, bajo el mar**_

-Ya puede pasar su alteza-dijo la baboda dandole una reverencia

Kirito sin que le dijera mas camino hacia su habitacion y una vez en su interior se escucho como los pesces trompeta y las sirenas comenzaban a festejar, mas alla en la plaza y el mar todos sus habitantes dieron a coro la bienvenida en una fiesta que estallo en luz y color. Toda aquella festividad estaba lejana para el principe, a quien sus ojos se humedecieron al ver sentada en su cama a Asuna con su forma humana, esta contenia en sus brazos un pequeño bultito.

-Kiri-retira un momento su mirada de su pequeño tesoro para ver a su esposo acercarse a ambos

-Mi amor-susurra sin quitar la vista de aquella mujer que lo tenia prisionero de su amor y su presencia, a su vista se veia mas hermosa con los primeros rayos de luz que la rodeaban.

-Ven, hay alguien que quiere conocerte-le sonrio al termina de hablar y le retiro un poco la manta de algas que lo envolvia.

Kirito llega a su altura y se sienta justo a su lado, sus ojos grises como perlas se enternecen ante la escena, le besa su hombro desnudo y acaricia la pequeña cabecita con escasos cabellos rojizos.

-Kirito te presento a Haru-chan-le susurro a su esposo el cuela embelesado observaba los ojos medio abiertos de su pequeño, sus ojos grises eran identicos a los de su amado.

-Es hermoso-menciono mientras su mano derecha era tomada por la pequeña mano que se desplego de la manta de algas y habia tomado la suya. Su esposa lo destapo para mostrarselo y sonrio aun mas, el pequeño triton tenia una hermosa cola roja como su madre, no habia heredado su parte humana, pero a ninguno le importo, vivian en el mar y ella nunca pisaria nuevamente la superficie, por lo que no era importante que tuvieran esa parte.

Sin poder quitarles la mirada, tomo la mano de Asuna y la beso con amor, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la mano de su primogenito que lo observaba intensamente con su mirada perla.

-Gracias por este regalo Asuna

-Al contrario-ella negro-es gracias a ti que esto pudo pasar, si no te hubiese conocido ese dia, mi vida no abria tenido ningun sentido, te amo.

Flounder habia sido el unico de sus conocidos que habia logrado ingresar, estaba contento mientras que enmarcaba aquella escena, no habia fotos en el oceano, pero no estaba por demas la creatividad que podian desarrollar.

 **End Flash Back**

 **++Sea Dreams++**

 _ **Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La mantarraya tocará, el esturión se unirá**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Siempre hay ritmo, ritmo marino**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajo el mar**_

El pequeño Haru volvio a bostezar, los arrullos de su madre y la anemona lo mandarian muy pronto a visitar el pais de los sueños. Su hermana menor estaba abrazando al dormido Flounder quien como osito de peluche se dejaba hacer mientras que se derretia bajo los mimos de su pequeña ama.

-Mama-volvio a llamar

-Dime-le respondio entrando en el sopor que el sueño le daba

-Cuando vuelve papa?

-Cuando menos te lo esperes-susurro una voz conocida a sus espaldas, justo donde el balcon de la habitacion se hallaba, ante esto hasta la misma Izumi se desperto y se sento contenta ante la escena.

-Papa!-gritaron los pequeños de colas roja y negra lanzandose sobre el triton que se acababa de colar cual ladron por su balcon. Este con una sonrisa los recibio en un abrazo mientras que flounder bostezaba y Asuna se sentaba contenta ante su llegada.

Eso era normal, Kirito siempre dejaba a un lado sus buenas costumbres y le demostraba que podia ser un rebelde sin causa, el heredero del oceano la observo en medio del abrazo y dibujo una sonrisa sensual que la hizo tragar, aquella intensa mirada y coqueta sonrisa la habia conocido en su reencuentro en el rompe olas.

Su corazon bailo contento mientras que este cargaba a sus retoños y se acercaba a su cama.

 _ **Oye la flauta, oye el arpa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Al contrabajo ponle atención**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Verás la trompetas y el tambor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Disfruta de tu canción, sí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con la marimba y el violín**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Las truchas volteando, el otro cantando**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y sin olvidarnos del espadin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que empiece la función**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sí, bajo el mar, bajo el mar**_ _ **  
**_

Como si estuvieran sincronizados con su llegada el sonido de la cancion se hizo mas fuerte y alegre, aun no era de mañana pero no importaba, sus brazos grandes y unos mas delgados, un abrazo de familia que en su infancia le hizo falta.

Su padre habia muerto años atrás, su querido Kin habia partido en una edad longeva, siempre disfruto su vida convertido en un perro del oceano y ella misma vivia feliz…porque las palabras de su dulce madre aun rondan por su mente.

" _Vivir en el oceano te traera mas amor y felicidad del que puedas encontrar en otro lugar"_

Y si que lo habia probado, su alma solitaria habia encajado como un perfecto rompecabezas con un testarudo Triton que se negaba a crecer y que en el momento en que la encontro a ella se convirtio en el mas hermoso y deseado de los especimenes del mar.

-Bienvenido a casa-le susurro mientras recibia aquellos labios que tanto habia extrañado

-Moria de ganas de volver, pero nos retrasamos sin querer, perdon.

Un par de cabecitas nego contentos, ambos contra su pecho disfrutaban de aquel calor que desde el primer momento de sus vidas los envolvio y como sucedió con su madre jamas los dejara ir.

 _ **Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas, ven a bailar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hay castañuelas, son las almejas bajo el mar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y las babosas son tan jocosas bajo el mar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El caracol es saxofonista**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y las burbujas llenan la pista**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Para que bailes en esta fiesta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bajo el mar.**_

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, espero que este pequeño aporte les haya gustado, me lo habian pedido hace meses pero mi musa y el tiempo no cooperaban para formar las ideas, pero aca finalmente les tengo un pequeño final de la historia que ya conocen de esta hermosa pareja que contra viento y marea pudieran estar juntos por la eternidad.**

 **Gracias tambien a todos aquellos que nos acompañaron en esta hermosa semana que hoy termina, sus aportes, animos y fidelidad hacia esta delirante serie es lo que ha hecho surgir el amor en muchas partes.**

 **Desde ahora esperare con mas ansias la pelicula, los volumenes completos de la novela 17 y 18 y finalmente la tercera temporada que sera anunciada el año que entra.**

 **Nos vemos por ahora.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
